Song of the Spark
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime-A girl who was a famous singer gets sent to another world of Transformers where she must find a way to end the war peaceful. And the way she is going to do it is through the power of music...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Her name on the stage was Minibeat, but off stage she was Minnie Harbor. She was in her early twenties and at the height of her fame. As a singer that covered many genera's she had a wide audience and was well known for this fact. It's what made Minibeat unique.

But, Minibeat wasn't Minne Harbor.

Her on stage appearance was merely a mask, a costume.

And this didn't help her deteriorating mood. All that was on her mind was to keep up the facade that her Manager had created. Keep smiling, keep being cute, keep being Minibeat for one minute longer.

She looked at the mirror on the foot of her bed, her make up was mostly taken off. Her blond hair was a mess, she wore baggy clothes as they were her night clothes and the dark bags of exhaustion around her amber eyes.

The stress was evident on her, wrinkles that shouldn't be there was there, and some graying white hair poking up from the roots of her hair.

But, this was all she knew.

And nothing would change it.

That is, until the room around her faded to white. For a moment she thought it was a stress hallucination. Until a figure basked in light blue light appeared, she covered her eyes before the figure spoke.

"Minnie Harbor, it is a honor to meet you."He said.

Quietly, she asked. "Who are you?"

 **"I am Primus, and I have a proposition for you."**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1-A Whole New World_

"Ow."

It was the only word to describe the pain of crashing into at terminal velocity without dying. She slowly cracks her eyes open to see a starry sky with no moon, she sits albeit slowly and notes the impact crater she currently is laying in.

Then she notes her new appearance.

No longer human but Cybertronian as she just briefly learned, she was of a seeker build similar to Starscream's, but feminine, obviously. Her color scheme was white with gold accents, she had very little armor making her light-weight and hanging from her shoulders and hips was a flexible metal made of scales that acted like a dress that was open on the front and open sleeves.

On her back she had her seeker wings that were painted gold and white to mimic wings. On her helm were two identical headphones on the side of her helm with metallic feathers sticking out and back with as well a gold one piece crown connecting the pair with red gems poking out the top.

Her burning red optics took in her new form, her delicate yet deadly sharp servos carefully patting herself down.

"I never want to do that again…" Her voice was soft and delicate, she stood to her heeled peds, shaky, before standing upright.

It took several tries to get out of the impact crater before she finally rolled on past the rim. She sat up straight away, pain emanating from her new wings.

"Sensitive…."

She looked around herself to see a sparse landscape of sandstone rock and brush. It seemed she landed in the middle of desert, she didn't know where until something called a HUD lit her optics telling her location and status as well as a few other details.

 _Location Found-Mojave Desert, Arizona, USA_

 _Time-2:30AM, 2011 April the 12th_

 _Functions-Normal_

 _T-Cog-Rebooting_

 _Sensors-Rebooting_

 _Motor Functions-Normal_

 _Energon Levels-50%_

 _Shields-Offline_

 _Processor Data-Active_

 _Memory Core-Online_

Seeing no sign of life around her, she began the trek towards civilization or something. She knew her mission, that which was given to her by Primus. Her thoughts deepened, become unaware of her surroundings.

Her mission was clear; rewrite the timeline, bring peace sooner and through diplomacy, not death. Redeem the Sparks of the Decepticons, show them the error of their ways.

She didn't hear the screaming jets approaching.

As well, she needed a new identity. Minnie Harbor and Minibeat were gone now, replaced and rebuilt, but what name would suit her? Something that still reminded herself of her old life as a way to never forget her roots.

The sound of transforming alerted her too late as copies of purple Cybertronians landed in a circle surrounding her, blaster trained on her. After them three other Cybertronians landed, different from the rest.

One was a large silver and purple mech, with a canon on his arm, the second one was a seeker like her but a mech with silver and red paint and the finally one was completely faceless with purple and black paint.

"A femme seeker?! Here?!" The other seeker exclaimed, the larger one spoke.

"Who are you? Where do your loyalties lie?" She shook slightly, he was intimidating and his rough words made it no easier to answer.

"I-I..um..Minuet, sir, and I have l-loyalties to no o-one." Her voice was small and quiet but the words still got to the sensitive audios of the other cybertronians.

"Minuet, hm? I am Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. This is Starscream my second in command and Soundwave, my third." He motioned to both, she gave them quick glances, still focused on Megatron.

"My lord, if Minuet has no loyalty to the Autobots, perhaps she may join us?" That earned a glare and growl from the Warlord.

"As Starscream put it, would you like to join us?" She knew she couldn't say no, so she nodded her helm, her voice mostly gone by this point and her shivering increasing.

Seeing her submissive nature pleased the Warlord, she would make a good soldier, now all he had to do was keep her away from his other seeker so as to not have two after his title.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry guys, been a long time since I updated this story, been focusing on other stories and kinda lost touch with this one, but revisting it and seeing the reviews and comments I decided why should I stop now(For the second time) So, even though its short, I give you another chapter. There is a song in here, first of the story and I am excited for you guys to read all about it! Enough said, enjoy the show!**_

 _Chapter 2-Sung by an Angel_

When Minuet was given the full tour of the Nemesis, home of the Decepticons, she found it very cold and dark. Not in the sense that she it was physical, but those oppressive feelings seemed to float on the air with a grain of tension in the air.

It was very...uncomfortable to her.

She knew now, more than ever her mission wouldn't be an easy one.

One of the Con's was handed with responsibility to find her place among them, so, Soundwave was chosen for the job.

He was told to meet her on the Flight deck and give her the once over on all the duties she could perform as well as show her where her room was, as that was yet to be shown to her.

When he came to the Flight deck, the hanger doors opened with the smallest of hisses. It was barren bare for the Seeker femme on the other side, but as he approached quietly, like usual, he heard something.

Something he hadn't heard in a long time, it was music, she was singing quietly to herself.

 _I should have seen the warning  
This heavy weight inside my chains  
I should have told you sooner  
Thought that I could wait instead_

It was strange, it's like he could hear the music, but where from?

 _Can we stay here together  
Waiting for answers  
And figure out which way we should go_

 _Is it out of our hands or  
Do we still have the chance if  
We hold on till the last of our hope_

The lyrics resonated with the silent mech, those words were some thoughts that crossed his mind often.

 _Can we come back from this  
Can we come back from this  
Put the pieces back where they belong  
Can we come back from this  
Can we come back from this  
Are we (Are we too far gone)  
Too Far Gone  
Too Far Gone_

Her voice was something that was definitely different when sung, when she talked she was quiet and reserved but when singing she was confident, it was a strange balance she held.

She turned back and jumped slightly at the sight of Soundwave.

"Oh, Soundwave," There it was, the small voice. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. You are here because you're my supervisor?"

He nodded silently, he motioned for her to follow and she did, a few paces back as the strange mech still was an unknown for the seeker.

He began giving a tour of the Nemesis, using recordings to describe each place before silently moving on. As they moved from place to place the silence was unbearable to Minuet, who began to hum the song she was singing before Soundwave interrupted her.

They finished to tour at her quarters, her humming vanishing as he stared at her.

"That...is your...room...I need time...to evaluate..you...rest for now." A broken recording played at her and she silently nodded before he turned away but before he left he asked.

"Song...from before...what is it?" She looked surprised that he wanted to know about the song, so she answered hesitantly.

"It was a f-favorite song of mine from h-home, it was sung b-by a singer named...Angel." She used the surname the name of the singer from her homeworld, as she was human.

Her full name was Ophelia Angel, one of her two favorites known for more powerful and sometimes soft music. Her other favorite was a rockstar named Megan Troy who she actually became acquainted with during her career.

"Angel...never heard of...her." Soundwave said before silently leaving.

After a moment of silence, she quietly cursed.

"Stupid, stupid! Of course he's never heard of her, uh, now he'll look into her and find nothing, then I'll become suspicious and then I'll die!" She whispered yelled at herself.

She sighed of herself, her shoulders and head slumping. She looked to the door that was meant to be her quarters, she approached and a notification popped into her sight, asking if she wanted the door open, when she approved it slide open with a hiss.

It was a modest room, with what looked like a bed but made of metal but it had soft 'bedding' as she called it, on top. There was a small desk, and a couple of bare shelves.

She sat down on the bed or whatever they called it.

"I guess this is home now, I just hope I can do what I set out to do." She talked to herself before lying down and falling into recharge.

 **Song Credit: Hidden Citizens, Too Far Gone-** **ft. Svrcina**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-Getting to Know You_

Minuet awoke the next day feeling drained more so than when she went to sleep. She assumed that Cybertronians consumed something to, you know, stay alive. But what? She remembered when she awoke there was a stat about her 'Energon Levels'. So with assumptions made she went off to find 'Energon'.

But as soon as she opened her door she jumped back in fear as standing their, silently, was Soundwave.

She just stared at him as he stared at her for a solid minute before she gained some courage to ask.

"Uh...c-can I help you, Soundwave?" He was silent for a little more than motioned for her to follow him.

Confused but also curious she followed dutifully.

They ended up at a bigger door that when opened revealed sort of a mess hall mixed with a lounge. There were tables, games and even a stage, many Vechicons and Eradicons were sitting around consuming a blue substance.

Soundwave lead her to a corner table that had three mechs sitting at it, the one she had seen before but had not really interacted with, Starscream. Next to him was two new mechs, one was a shining rose red with white and gold accents, he was surprisingly a grounder and had red optics, the mech next to him was much bigger as well as a grounder, he was blue and orange with yellow optics.

As the pair approached she stood slightly behind the silent commander, nervousness rising as the two new mechs were something she was sort of dreading.

The red one called out, "Soundwave, you usually don't parade yourself around here, is something up?"

"Yeah, usual you have you're morning Energon alone, what gives?" The bulkier mech asked.

Silently, he sidestepped to reveal completely the nervous figure of Minuet, her wings down clearing showing her unease.

"Ah, our new Seekerette, that makes more sense." The red one smirked at the shy femme.

"Minuet," Soundwave spoke. "You will...have...Energon...ration here...then you will meet me...at the Bridge...understood?"

"O-Of course, sir." She replied softly, he turned his helm to the other three mechs at the table.

"Play nice...or else." He warned before walking away and out of the room.

There was a brief pause before Starscream said, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I have theories." The red one answered before looking to Minuet. "So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and have a drink with us?" He purred at her, her discomfort of the whole situation was made even more evident.

Starscream growled at the red one, "Stop that Knockout, clearly you're upsetting her. Please, sit next to me." He patted the seat next to him and she slowly sat down.

The bulky one got up quickly and grabbed the blue substance she now knew as Energon and passed her a cube towards her. She cupped it in her sharp servos and took a sip.

It was the sweetest, most wonderful thing she had ever had in entire life. It reminded her of her favorite food, Strawberries, and man did she miss strawberries.

"So, Minuet was it?" She choked slightly as she was lost in her little world for a moment, she looked back to who addressed her, _Knockout I think is what Starscream said._

She nodded and he went on, "Let me properly introduce myself and partner here, I'm Knockout, the Chief Medical Officer of the Nemesis and this is my former wrecker friend, Breakdown, who is also my assistant in the Med-Bay."

"I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you two." She said with a small smile, she was still very closed off, her wings still downtrodden.

"Ah, it seems we have a shy one here. I never knew Seekers to be shy, most I've met are prideful and boastful afts, no offensive Starscream." The Seeker replied with a growled but ignored the comment in favor of his own.

"You've clearly never met a femme Seeker then, they are way more flighty than mech Seeker's. And for good reason, they are rare and finding one alive is something who heard of back home once in a...well a really long time." She was surprised to learn this about Seekers, she guesses that's why Primus choose this form for her, she fit it perfectly.

"But, why's that?" Breakdown asked, Starscream sighed and rolled his optics.

"Because, during the Golden Age there were plenty of femme Seekers, these 'Seekerettes' as Knockout put it had a rare gene in there coding. It allowed another Seeker, mostly mechs, to gain that Seekerettes special ability.'

'You see, each Seekerette had a special ability, a power of their own as it were. So, if you could extract that power than you could gain multitudes and become very powerful. Thus began the trend of rich nobles buying 'Seekerette Potions' as the sellers called them for mechs who sought the power to conquer their enemies.'

'Of course there is a downside, to extract the power completely, you have to take all of the gene which means destroying the Seekerette in their entirety until the Spark is not even left. This diminished the population of Seekerettes and many fled from the 'Seekerette Miners' as they were called. Soon enough the practice was outlawed, but the damage was done, thusly why there aren't so many these days, especially these days."

There was a small silence in the group, Minuet went over the information. It seems like being a 'Seekerette' wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But that left a question, what was her ability? Then she remembered the first stats she got when she arrived, there was something about her shields being offline.

She pulled her HUD up and looked at the status of it again, this time it read; Shields-Online and Fully Operational.

"So, than what's our Seekerettes special ability?" Breakdown looked to Minuet along with the rest of them before Starscream interrupted.

"That's her business, not yours. Seekerettes deserve their privacy after all they've endured so respect it." Minuet smiled at Starscream's defense of her, it was nice to know other than Soundwave she had someone else to trust here.

"Thank you, Starscream." She said quietly, he was slightly surprised that she spoke up but was happy to help, a fellow Seeker had a duty to protect something so rare after all.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Alright, new chapter! I'm really getting into to the grove of the chapter, btw you should listen to the song, its so good, name of the song at the bottom!_**

 _Chapter 4-Do the Decepticons have a Soul?_

It had been a couple days since Minuet's first introduction to the other High Officers of the Nemesis. She had been trying during this time of what she could be good at to help the cause. She was afraid if she didn't find some use for herself she would be thrown off the ship ...with clipped wings.

She tried everything that came to mind, nothing fit, she wasn't a warrior, she wasn't even a the best flier, nor could she handle medical work or communications. It was starting to look like her time may be limited on the Nemesis.

Thus she began to sulk, currently she sulked in the lounge/mess hall of the Nemesis.

It was late in the evening and the day shift was rolling in to take a load off. She simply watched the vehicons and eradicons, some 'Seeker Drones' as they were called. Apparently these guys had their own little heigarchy, with the Seeker Drones on top, then Eradicons, then Vehicons. And then there were sub-classes within the classes and it got messy fast.

Point was, they were surprisingly sentient with their own subculture.

And to top it all off, some of them weren't mechs. Thought they were built the same frame type, mimicking a mechs form. Some of them preferred femme prefixes and names, their voice when talking to the others was feminine but whenever they addressed the High Officers they reverted to a more mech monotone voice.

Then there's the names, human names of all things.

Minuet's thoughts kept rattling on like this, she was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed a vehicon walking up to her with two cubes of Energon.

"Darling if you think that hard, you might blow a circuit." The feminine voice snapped her out of her little world.

Through subtle differences between the rest she recognized this vehicon as the first to ever speak to her.

She called herself Salem, due to her code designation being SA73M. She was the reason she knew some much of 'Dronian' Culture, as she called it.

"Sorry, I'm just fascinated I suppose." She said grabbing the offered drink, Salem cocked her helm a bit.

"Yeah, well we are pretty cool aren't we?" She chuckled in delight to herself, "By the way, something I noticed. You stutter when around mechs but not femmes, why?"

Minuet was not surprised by the question, "I am more confident with femme's then mechs. Since, back home mechs idolized me more than saw me as a person. Some femme's did that too, but not to the...creepy extent the mechs did. I don't have anything against them, it's just hard for me to be comfortable around mechs, no matter what I do."

"Aw, you poor thing, well how about we change the subject, have you noticed the mood of my fellow Dronians?" Minuet gave a questioning look before actually taking in the others in the room.

She noticed they were less happy than they usually were, downtrodden almost.

"What's wrong?" She asked her friend who sighed.

"Autobot attack, we lost a lot of good friends down in that mine, including...Percy." Minuet hadn't heard that name before.

"Percy?"

"His actually designation was P3RC4, he was a good friend to many on the ship...one of the oldest vehicons who still remembered battles back on Cybertron. I also...had a crush on him." Salem deflated, before drinking more of her Energon.

"Ah, I'm sorry Salem. Did you tell him?" She shook her helm no, Minuet looked back to the rest before looking at Salem again, her Spark was now guiding her.

She stood drinking the last of her Energon, Salem questioned her but Minuet with determination and adrenaline or whatever the equal to a Cybertronian versions, towards the stage.

She grabbed the microphone, and had the perfect song in mind to lift their spirits, music began to play from an unknown source.

 _I met a man_

 _He had a dream_

 _I tried to understand_

 _But nothing was what it seemed_

 _Sometimes_

 _That's how god's roll_

It caught the attention of the Dronians gathered, it was at this time outside when the High Officers of Lord Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown were walking by, they stopped at the sound.

 _We'd fit for hours_

 _He'd share his plans_

 _To build a Universe_

 _and make every part by hand_

 _A big scheme with an infinite goal_

 _So I would watch and listen and try to learn_

 _While pieces and bits became Whole_

 _But there was more going on_

 _That the work at hand_

 _What I learned had to do_

 _With the strength of the soul_

 _There's a light that shines_

 _And it's power it's mine_

 _Though our body's weak and breakable_

 _The spirit is indomitable_

The High Officers walked into the room and stared in silent awe as she sung from the spark.

 _So step by step_

 _And frame by frame_

 _A world created_

 _It's map fashioned from a stain_

 _Just dreaming_

 _Then worked 'till it growth_

 _I learned this lesson_

 _We can evolve_

 _Achieving anything_

 _As long as our heart's resolve_

 _Believing_

 _We'll make it so_

Each word hit home with each Cybertronian in the room, each word resonated in their Sparks as they remembered the fallen of the war, but also the fact that they were still here, fighting on.

 _Though are lives_

 _are limited_

 _to years on earth_

 _Our dreams won't be bound inside_

 _The goal's not to live forever_

 _Cuz' eternity loves the creations of time_

 _There's a light that shines_

 _And it's power it's mine_

 _Though our body's weak and breakable_

 _The spirit is indomitable_

The song was building and building, the downtrodden Droians spirits became lighter after the tragedy of the mines earlier that day. They raised their glasses, and some even sang along.

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Get up_

 _Get going_

 _a step every day_

 _I'll meet you there_

 _When we strive we transcend_

 _Even death cannot end our climb_

 _I wasn't ready_

 _You can't prepare_

 _For the unthinkable_

 _For something that's so unfair_

 _It's cruel but_

 _That's how life goes_

But the one person most affected was the Lord himself, Megatron felt every word rings true. It described him, it described those he has lost, it was true.

 _But through the sadness_

 _Thousand of tears_

 _We see his message_

 _Sparkling crystal clear_

 _Our world is larger than we know_

At the climax of the song she raised her servos up and a cheer rose up from the crowd, and for but a moment, some in the room swore that her painted jet wings fluttered and moved as if they were feathered wings that had a golden glow, but just for a moment.

 _There's a light that shines_

 _And it's power it's mine_

 _Though our body's weak and breakable_

 _The spirit is indomitable_

The song ended and the room erupted into cheers and celebration, honor those who had fallen and those who were still here.

Soundwave left with a nod to the others, a smirk behind his visor. Knockout and Breakdown stared in awe at what they thought was a very shy femme, amazed by her talent.

Starscream however was starstruck, through it all he felt the energy she put into her song, the passion and love.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt lighter than ever.

Like the weight of the war had gone just for awhile, he smiled to himself, and silently thanked the femme before walking away with the lightest of steps.

Megatron stood their in utter amazement and shock, never before had he seen or heard anything of such a manner to actually move him deeply. He smirked, he was beginning to think there was no place for her on the ship.

Turns out, she did belong on this ship.

As it's soul.

 **Song Credit-Indomitable by Casey Williams and Jeff Williams with Alex Abraham(The Song is from a Show Called RWBY)**


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm back! And a new chapter that is sure to be a good one...I hope. Anyways, enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 5-The First Step of a Thousand_

She had been called to the Bridge of the Nemesis the next morning, she still remembered the emotions coming off from the song she performed last night. She was so happy that she was able to lift the spirits of those who had lost their own that day, but when she saw all of the High Command standing there, well her emotions were mixed.

She was afraid, excited, worried, etc.

And now she was being called to the ship's Bridge, Lord Megatron wanted to speak with her. The overwhelming fear was almost too much to bear that as she stood in front of the door she was slightly rattling.

 _Is he going to thrown me out? Did I do something wrong? Oh…._

Suddenly the door opened and she jumped slightly letting out a little squeak only to see Starscream almost run into her. He looked surprised to see her and gave her a reassuring smile when he saw how much she was shaking.

"Minuet, good you are here, come he wants to see you." He stepped to the side allowing her to pass.

There standing at the helm of the Bridge facing a screen with a blue sky on it was Lord Megatron, around the room was the other officers and some Dronians scattered about, one she recognized as Salem who gave her a small nod.

"Minuet, I will be blunt with you." His voice seemed harsh and his optics narrow, "For sometime I thought you more a liability to this cause, there wasn't any place that seemed to fit you. I was considering simply killing you to get rid of the extra mouth to feed."

Her wings were down, her optics glued to the floor and everyone could her the slight rattle she gave off from her trembling.

 _'Hang in there Minuet.'_ A voice in her helm whispered out, she didn't freak out but her helm snapped up.

She cast a side optic towards the 'direction' she thought it came from only too see Soundwave give a slight nod.

"But than yesterday happened, and...I was surprised." Her optics widened as he seemed to relax and a small smile came to him. "Never had I ever seen someone rally Decepticons quite well as you, you brought them out of there mood and frankly, brought a small sense of peace to this ship that hasn't seen that for many years."

"W-What d-does this m-mean?" She was afraid to ask, but she was rattling a little less now.

"Minuet, I would like to officially welcome you into the Decepticon fold in a new officer role I made just for you." He paused, "You will be now and forever known as the Chief Psychological Officer, your duty is to make sure each person on this ship is mentally and spiritual well, and through your talents in singing and empathy as well as compassion I think this is the perfect role for you."

He was right, she always had a talent of lifting spirits and having compassion for others, but could she be this? She never trained for this, but it was a task she would take to Spark. Her job was basically to lift their spirits and help them through difficult times, she could do this, she wouldn't be like a regular psychologist, she be her own brand of it.

They always did say music was good for the mind and soul.

"T-Thank you for this opportunity, I-I accept this with pride, Lord Megatron." He smiled even more and said.

"Then take your oath and kneel, Minuet, repeat after me."

 _I swear my allegiance to the Decepticon cause and my undying loyalty to Lord Megatron. This oath is my call to battle, I shall fight unceasingly and bring victory to the Cause, this I swear with all my Spark._

"Welcome, brave new Decepticon. Our destiny awaits ..." Lord Megatron turned to Knockout. "See to it that her insignia is put on her right away."

She rose from her kneeling position as Knockout guided her out of the room, Breakdown, Soundwave and Starscream following close behind.

"I can't believe it, you got a new officer role and everything! How do you feel?" Breakdown asked, she nervously smiled.

"I'm h-honored and excited, i-it's a lot to take in at once." Breakdown went on.

"So where are you getting the insignia?" Her nervousness spiked and Starscream as well as Soundwave both at the same time smack him in the back of the helm.

"Quit...that." Soundwave growled through recordings.

"Agreed, don't bother her while she has so much to think about." Minuet gave a small smile to the both of them as Breakdown grumbled to himself.

They finally came to the doors of the Med-Bay, Knockout stopped everyone and pointed a digit at them.

"Alright, none of you are allowed in the room while I do this, not even you Breakdown." He whined while Starscream asked.

"Why?"

"You just said it yourself, Screamer, she is clearly nervous so give her some space." He chuckled nervously, wringing his servos.

"Oh, right." Knockout nodded then gentle guided Minuet into the Med-Bay.

* * *

She came out of the Med-Bay sometime later, Knockout also needed to do testing and take in her stats for his Medical logs as well as the insignia. She had decided to place it just below the neck in front as to make sure her metallic scale dress didn't obscure it.

When she stepped out she saw that the mechs must of left sometime ago.

Needing some air after the events of the day she traveled to the air deck. When the door opened she saw the same blue skies now painted oranges, reds and purples as sunset took over the sky.

She took in a deep vent of the fresh sunset air and began to sing.

 _I don't wanna be left behind_

 _Distance was a friend of mine_

 _Catching breath in a web of lies_

 _I've spent most of my life_

 _Riding waves, playing acrobat_

 _Shadowboxing the other half_

 _Learning how to react_

 _I've spent most of my time_

For most of my life I lived by someone else's rules of the trade, you had to be fake and outgoing.

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

But here I am me, awkward me.

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now_

 _Addicted to the love I found_

 _Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

 _Making time for the ones that count_

 _I'll spend the rest of my time_

 _Laughing hard with the windows down_

 _Leaving footprints all over town_

 _Keeping faith, Karma comes around_

 _I will spend the rest of my life_

Now I had a truly worth purpose, to fulfill Primus's wishes, and to finally try something new, to be me.

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now_

With this new position I can help those, but even so, it's all so much so fast!

 _You helped me see_

 _The beauty in everything_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

My old life is gone! This is the new me, an Officer of the Decepticons working towards the betterment of the whole war, to end it. I'm free from the shackles of my old life.

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _Catch my breath_

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now_

Everything happened so fast, but I wouldn't change it all. Here I am me, I am free and able to help them.

 _It's all so simple now_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _Catch my breath_

And maybe they can help me a little bit too.

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now_

Minuet sighed once more, feeling like all of the excitement of today had finally washed over her. She now was ready to face whatever life was going to throw at her.

"I never mentioned this before but you have a wonderful singing voice." Minuet froze and looked behind her to see Starscream leaning there with a small pleased smile.

"O-Oh, thank you." She chuckled, "Sorry, I just get carried away sometimes. It must be weird to just find someone randomly singing on the air deck."

He chuckled, "A little...but I like it."

She suddenly felt very light at his comment.

"R-Right, of course." she said with a slightly nervous smile, "Well, I think I'm done for today, I think I'll turn in now."

She walked past him but before the door could close she heard him say.

"Never stop singing, Minuet." she looked back at him and smiled.

"Nothing could ever stop me from singing, Starscream." And with that the door closed leaving the mech seeker on the air deck.

As soon as she was gone he let the facade fall and heaved a big gulp of cold air, he could feel his entire frame heating up and his cooling fans desperately trying to cool off. He didn't know why, but that entire encounter was just really hard to keep his cool, literally.

Why did he feel this way? Why did hearing her sing make him feel light all the time, and what's with this new symptom, overheating?!

"What in the scrap is wrong with me?!"

 **Song Credit-Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6-The Quiet Ones are the Most Talkative Ones_

Today Minuet was beginning her duties as the Chief Psychological Officer or simply C.P.O. Her first task she set out for herself was to evaluate every crew member on the ship so she had an idea of where to start, and what kind of songs everyone like, you know, for research.

She decided to start with the High Officers as they were the smaller pool of Cons, instead of the Dronians.

She had been given her own office space on the ship that was directly connected to a new officer room, which was just bigger. She had some time to furnish it to her liking, so now she has a desk, a computer, a self full of datapads as well as several filing cabinets for her 'paperwork'. She had a chaise lounge chair and a reclining chair with an Energon dispenser in the corner and a closet.

Anyways, the first evaluation was of Soundwave who she considered to be slowly becoming a friend more than her superior officer, why he still was her 'boss' technically remains to be seen but for now she focused on him as a person.

"Please, take a seat." She gestured to the chaise lounge chair, the silent con sat on the soft surface.

She could instantly tell through subtle hints that he was tense, nervous about the whole thing.

"Alright Soundwave, this is going to be very simple, I'd like you to talk about yourself. Now you don't have to divulge anything you don't want too but just know that anything said here won't leave the room, you're privacy matters to me, so try to relax, okay?"

She heard a whisper in her mind, ' _Sorry, I just never done this before...I'm nervous._ '

"It's alright, let's start simple, how do you do that? The talking in my helm thing, I was curious ever since...well you know…"

' _Well I was actually born with the ability, it's a rare trait among Cybertronians, so rare most have never heard of it or if they have it's completely made up in their minds at least. It kinda is a blessing and a curse though.'_ He seemed to slump slightly as he entwined his long digits together.

"A curse?" He nodded his helm.

' _I can not only talk into others minds but I can also read thoughts, most of the time it's involuntary but...when I do have to use it I feel...well it isn't a great feeling. Especially with me being taught from a young age to suppress it.'_ She gave a curious glance as he went on. ' _My Sire and Carrier weren't the most great parents of the entire universe, they were high caste, not as high as the Council but high enough to care about presentation.'_

' _My sire was a very important mech during those days, he ran a huge corporation that supplied the world with new inventions and new ways to refine Energon into different things. While my carrier was from a well respected family of entrepreneurs with old money that stayed at home most of the time or was off at gala's or important high caste get together's.'_

"I see, go on." He seemed to sighed into her mind as he lay back in the chaise.

' _Well, to have such a weird and quite frankly a freakish power was something they didn't want in their offspring. As soon as they found out, they went from dotting loving parents, to harsh and cruel control freaks. I was told to be perfect, I was told to suppress my powers, I was told to be what they wanted me to be. Then, like with all things, it came to a bitter and horrible end.'_

' _My carrier gave birth to twins, a mech and femme, and just like that I was dead to them. First they wouldn't acknowledge me, than they would exclude me from things, then they started telling people that I was sick when they instead locked me in my room. Then, one night, large mechs burst into my chambers, dragged me out of my home and threw me to the Pits of Kaon as a gladiator slave.'_

Her optics were wide, "They sold you into slavery?! Ah, I'm so sorry."

He laughed darkly, ' _The best part, later on when I earned my freedom I learned that they had told everyone that I was dead, that the sickness had gotten to me. Well, when the war began they chose to side with the Decepticons thinking they would be safer with us then the Autobots, they were wrong, I killed them when they tried to pledge their allegiance to Megatron.'_

"What about your siblings?" He sighed.

' _I don't know where they are now, all I know is that they became neutrals and left the planet like every other neutral.'_ She wrote some notes down before asking.

"Soundwave, have you told anyone this?" He turned his head away.

' _No, not even Megatron. If they knew I came from the upper castes...well, I don't know.'_ She hummed.

"It seems you've been through a lot Soundwave and based on your life story I'd say that it has shaped you to be someone who is only dependent on himself, someone who is not quick to trust and who believes that the world is much darker than it first seems, would I be correct in that?" He looked at her, she could feel his optics staring into hers.

' _Yeah, you got most of it. I find it very hard to feel comfortable around people without a mask, without something to barricade them from me. It's why I wear this visor, it's why I took the Vow of Silence.'_

"Okay, so, why did you let it slip when you met me?" He seemed to freeze for a moment, almost like he was trying to gather his thoughts but couldn't. There was a long pause before he said.

' _Because...I knew someone like you once. She was young, slightly naive and shy. But she was very talented in everything she did. At one point I was slated to Bond with her through arranged bonding, but when I was thrown out I never saw her again.'_ Minuet's optics saddened.

"What was her name?" There was a pause before a small and weak voice glided through her helm.

' _Her name was Mira, she was a talented writer, actor, singer and she loved to paint. She was everything to me, she called me her 'muse'. I was honored...but I haven't seen her since I was thrown to the Pits, I don't know if she's alive even.'_

She sighed, "I see, well don't give up hope for her, I am sure she's out their, waiting."

' _Maybe...thank you Minuet, I've never felt so...light before.'_ She could feel the smile.

"Well not only is my job...I find that I understand the world a little differently. So thank you, Soundwave, for your trust and time."

' _Well, I haven't told you my whole story, I just skimmed most of it.'_ She raised her servo, stopping him.

"It's alright, I have enough for my initial evaluation, we'll go more in depth some other time, alright?" He nodded, standing he said.

' _Thank you Minuet, really, I'm glad I can come to friend such as yourself when I need to vent.'_ Then he walked away.

She walked over to the computer and her desk and began writing the file on Soundwave.

All the while smiling as she wrote, knowing that Soundwave was someone who accepted her as a friend, she didn't have many when she was Minnie Harbor, so this was new.

And she quite liked having Soundwave as a friend.


End file.
